


No one should hurt you

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: Tony is Peter's biological dad ficsss [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: What if the Avengers suddenly knew that their Baby Avenger is getting bullied. It all started with a FREAKING FIELD TRIP!!! and thats it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would not use the name Flash used to call Peter, Its disgusting okay
> 
> And If your thinking this is some kind of the same thing like the other fics Well let me tell you this one is Different… Tony is Peter's biological dad (and Tony raised him)  
> In secret from the media BTW but Ned knows  
> And Pepper is like his Mom.

It read: Field trip to Avengers tower.  
And a line above 'Midtown Tech High School' where your parents should sign. Of course. And below it, is all the rules and info about the tower. Blah blah blah. Info about the student. Phone number and some supplies listed that is going to be given while in the tower.

Who knew? A field trip to his Dad's tower would be such a coincidence, he had to beg the heavens not to be embarrassed. As if it's a possibility.

"Okay, Be sure to have your parents sign that" 

Parents? Heh, They work and owned that tower. But the people didn't know that. They kept it in secret because if they knew, Peter can be used against Tony and he can be in trouble in just one step out of the house. Everything can be risky in every move for him. Tony and Pepper were just trying to protect him and that's understandable. So they just lied to the media that Peter was just an intern for Tony. And suprisingly They believed him.

Ring* Ring* Ring* Ring* The ringing bell made Peter snap his gaze from the paper on his desk. He gathered his stuff in his bag and He was just about to reach for the pile of notebooks on his desk when Flash smacked it, making it fall on the floor. Peter frowned as laughter from Flash and his friends ringed in his ears. 

"See you tomorrow class… " His teacher said from the table with her cheek on the palm of her hand, looking tired and bored. Okay maybe extremely tired and bored…

"Get ready to have your lie to blow up on your face, Parker." Flash said before he disappeared from the room. The Brunette huffed and rolled his eyes at that. As far as I'm certain, Peter wouldn't be the one to be embarrassed right? 

Peter smiled at his friend who picked up the notebooks on the floor and giving it to him. 

"Don't worry dude. Flash is the one who's gonna be embarrassed tomorrow." Ned smirked as the web-slinger zipped his bag and slunged it around his shoulders. They walked to the hallway that would lead where Happy would be waiting.

"I'm going home at 3. Mom and Grandma wants me too." He told Peter while they strolled down the empty hall.

"Yeah sure no prob," Peter smiled, "I would be telling Dad about the field trip after you leave."

Ned snorted, "That's so ironic. You need to have your Dad sign a field trip paper…" He lowered down his voice. Just in case there's somebody around, "The paper about a field trip to the tower your Dad owns."

Peter frowned at him, "You should be quiet about that."

They pushed the door open. As expected, Happy was standing near the car door, looking like a statue.

"There's a reason why I lowered my voice dude." 

"Kid! Are you two are going to keep chit-chatting? I'm gonna leave the two of you if you are!" Happy shouted from the car, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You can't do that Happy." Peter smirked as they walked to the car.

"Oh, I think I can," Happy smirked back.

As They neared Happy and the car, Peter raised a brow at him, "What would Dad say to you if you came to the tower without us and his son just used a train home? As far as I know that it's your job to bring me home."

The Brunnette looked at Happy's face with a growing smirk. Searching for some kind of victory making Happy give up at this silly conversation.

"Smart kid," Happy signed before giving up and got in the driver's seat. Peter and Ned got in the car through the opposite door.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(a/n A long time skip)

After Ned said his goodbye and left, Peter came to the kitchen and microwaved the leftover spaghetti from the fridge. Tony was sitting at a highchair near the counter, reading a booklet. And Speaking of Ned. The visit turned out okay after a million of changes for him to faint when he saw an Avenger right before his eyes. Any kid would really faint when they saw their heroes right? Peter just got used to it. Of course. Why wouldn't he? He lived in the Avengers tower for like years now.

"Hey, Dad I had a field trip," Peter said over his shoulder.

He could sense Tony look at him from the booklet he had been reading, "Sure you can go, Where was it?"

As a reply to that question, Peter pulled out the permission slip from his pocket, unfold it and slapped it on the table right in front of his Dad. He took it but never looked at it.

His Dad raised a brow at him, "Just try not to gain radioactive powers this time Pete." 

As the rest of the Avengers sniggered from the lobby, Peter rolled his eyes at that. And finally having his Dad look at the paper. He frowned, "You're having a field trip here?"

"Yeah…" Peter admitted as he took the spaghetti from the microwave and a fork from one of the drawers. He walked to the counter and sat at one of the highchair right in front of Tony.

"Peter is having a field trip where?" Pepper walked in with a tablet on her arm.

"Here," They replied in unison.

"Woah, what a coincidence?" Pepper sat too at one of the highchair beside Tony. She laid the tablet on the table and continued to type on it.

"Yeah… " The Brunnette nodded while he swirled the fork on his plate.

"You need to have May and Ben to sign this Kid," Tony said as he read the paper.

That made Pepper look at Peter apologetically. But the kid looked like he understand what are they trying to do for him. He nodded, "I'm going to visit them at 6."

Damn. Peter really is a good kid. He isn't like the others that would use his famous name just for fame. Not knowing what is heading in their way.  And that is completely the opposite of who Peter is. Tony and Pep is lucky to have a kid like Peter.

"Okay, just stuff yourself with that…" He mentioned to his plate that is filled with spaghetti, "and let's tinker at the lab before you go."

Peter's face lightened, "Sounds good."

Steve walked to the kitchen and made himself a coffee, (a/n Do Cap drink coffee? Hm…) "Wow, Do you think that's a Field trip or a 'Homecoming'."

The family at the table frowned at him. Steve didn't know what a 'Homecoming' is. Heh, Either do I. I only heard it's a party at school. Only a few (in my opinion) knows what it is.

"What's even a 'Homecoming'?" Steve asked, puzzled how the time changes to quickly. Just freaking because he got frozen for Seventy years.

Peter giggled, "You'll never know, Uncle Steve."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, These days is too tricky for a person who is over Two hundreds."

"I'm not over Two hundreds. But still I think someone like you.." Cap snorted and he looked at Peter who quickly painted his face with fake shock, "Is too young to be a superhero."

"Sorry I had to say this Uncle Steve, I think someone like you is too old to live." The Brunnette smirked as Tony and Pepper snickered beside him. Okay maybe Tony almost died in laughter and also the rest Avengers at the lobby. 

And now The 'Man' who got frozen for Seventy years, got roasted by a Fifteen year old.

After trying to catch his breath, Tony wiped a tear under his eye and ruffled Peter's hair, "Dang. I love you kid. You're a Heaven sent."

"Totally!" The Avengers at the lobby said in unison.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Clue number 1(to prove to Flash about the internship): Peter didn't need a Identification card. He already had one but this one is permanently his, the other kids in his class would only had it temporarily for the tour. But still Flash is just too hard headed. Okay maybe that's understandable, the whole internship is just a cover for both Peter and Tony having the same blood line and surname.

"This is the day. Your lie is going to blow on your face Parker." Yep still he is hard headed, "I mean why would Tony Stark spend time with you."

Peter rolled his eyes. Tony really did spent time with him for years now. This Tony Stark, Flash didn't know, was actually Peter's Dad. FREAKING Dad. If you know that, I'm sure you can't say in Peter's face 'Why would even Tony spent a minute with you?' Because this kid is with the billionare for Fifteen years now.

And again, He had to beg the heavens not to be embarrassed. Okay maybe beg the heavens not to let this Field trip to be a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, There's a class before the field trip,"  Peter said before finishing the last piece of waffle pancake on his plate and left the empty plate on the sink. 

"Yeah and remember to call me 'Mr. Stark' not 'Dad' just for the sake of safety." Tony said as he sipped from his mug across Peter who was drying his hands with the kitchen cloth.

"Got it!" He hanged the cloth at the nearby hook-like handle and walked to his dad for the goodbye hug.

Tony settled his mug at the counter as Peter embraced him and as always he returned the hug.

'Make him mother you pleeeeasssseee' Bruce mouthed to Peter behind Tony's back with his hands clasped to together as he begged.

Peter frowned and mouthed back. 'No I don't think I can make him do that'

The doctor slightly glared at him and mouthed back, 'I'm gonna be the Hulk if you don't'

He was about reply but he got interrupted by Tony, "Look kid I know you miss me too quickly but this hug is getting too long."

The brunette signed and glared at Bruce before changing into his neutral face and pulled away from the hug. He cleared his troat, "Yeah right sorry."

"Nah No biggie, What class is it?" Tony asked. Peter's mind goes like 'Wut?' until he fiigured out. he was telling his dad about having a class before the field trip. 

Peter shrugged. "Chemistry."

However Tony waited for more. "And?"

"And I'm going to nail it."

He beamed at his son and ruffled his hair. "That's my Peter!" 

By Bruce walking pass both of them and giving Peter a 'You got no choice' look, the moment got pricked by a needle and deflated like a balloon for the kid. Bruce isn't really going to be the big guy that's just a hyperbole of what he would feel if Peter didn't do so. Well either he would still do it. Bruce is a close uncle for Pete so maybe later on he'll get back on him. Bruce sat at one of the high chair beside Steve.

"Hey uh Dad." Tony turned to him still having a smile on his face. The kid continued, "You remembered when-"

Tony frowned at him knowing where this one is going. He quickly interrupted him, "No Nu-uh You are not ten years old anymore. I'm not doing that especially when this 'Mother hens' are around."

Both of them could sense that the rest of the Avengers frowned at Tony being called 'Mother hens'. Funny nickname though.

Peter pouted, putting his puppy eyes at him, "Oh come on! I missed it!"

Tony snorted and rolls his eyes at him. He can't say 'No' at those puppy eyes. He gave up, "Fine."

Peter smiled as Tony placed a quick kiss on his forehead. 

"You got me kid. Now go."

"Okay Bye." Peter shot Bruce a 'Are you happy now?' look as he walked pass them heading to the elevator. Bruce shot back a 'You know I am' look as a reply before the kid disappeared in the elevator.

"Awww!" The Avengers grinned as Tony grabbed his mug and sipped on it, ignoring the 'Aw'. Well some awed and some laughed. Like Clint.

"I never knew I would see Stark as a Dad" Clint faked a gasp, "Oh wait I just did!"

"Damn these Idiots." Tony muttered at his cup while the rest of the team chuckled at Barton's statement. The billionare frowned at them, "I think this was the kid's idea huh?"

"Oh It was actually my idea." Bruce added.

"WHAT!?"

Okay I change my mind. I think Tony is the one who is going to get back at Bruce.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

"This is the day. Your lie is going to blow on your face Parker. I mean why would Tony Stark spend time with you." Flash scorned behind their seats as Peter and Ned scrunched up their faces in displeasure.

Peter rolled his eyes as he typed on his phone, 'I'm on the way to the tower'

After a few seconds his dad texted back, 'Ok. I'll be at the lab if u need me.'

'Ok' 

Okay here's a thing. Tony didn't knew about Flash but I'll say this like you knew this was coming. Flash would be scornful (and be a absolute jerk) during the trip. Of course. Lets just wait and see.

Peter looked at his phone, waiting for another message. Untill he remembered. The brunnette typed another message, 'Are you working on R.C.S?'

'R.C.S.' is short for Repulser Combination Settings. It was shortened up for security reasons. (Ok back to the R.C.S.) Well it was Peter's idea for Tony, he thought if Ironman's repulsers could be combined in different kind of shots like Spider-man's webshooters would be legit of a weapon to use. In some ways Tony was impressed with the idea and also the way Peter could put the idea in motion. It was hard to make the man impressed. But maybe that was fair, Let me remind you Peter's full name is Peter Parker-Stark. Fair. 

Tony typed back, 'Yep.'

With the corner of his eye, he saw Ned mouthed 'Is that your Dad?', pointing at his phone. Peter nodded and continued his conversation with Tony, 'What combo are you working on?'

'Just wait. You'll see after your 'home' trip.'

Peter ended the conversation with a Thumbs up emoji before slidding the phone back in his bag.

"Okay class we're here." The teacher announced in a boring tone. You how teachers get when they've been working as a teacher in the school for years and they found out that their retirement is gonna be at the next ten years. Bummer. 

Ned smiled in excitement. Even thought he's been at the tower for like four times since he knew Peter was Spider-Man and being Tony Stark's son followed, the excitement never seems to go away. But damn I think Peter had secrets that would make people gasp so much or even faint. It's not just a dumb secret about some embarrasing childish TV shows that you watch or some weird perfume that you liked, it's a surprising secret. Okay I'm getting too long damn I'll get back to story.

The class goes out row by row but Flash being such a P.I.T.A. or an absolute idiot, he shoved Peter making him stumble back to his seat. Eugene - heh I think he would sue me by calling him that but I DONT CARE - ran pass Peter and Ned's seats with a quick "I'm out!"

"Jack*ss," Ned muttered beside him at the window seat.

Peter rolled his eyes again for like a second time this day. He stood up again from his seat to unboard the bus, followed behind by Ned.

Clue No. 2: The entrance was very usual for Peter but for the rest of the class (and Ned somehow) was in awe while they had their gazes at the view. But just to blend in, Peter kept a small smile while they all walked to the tower. 

They were all greated by a dirty blonde and judging by his tag, his name is 'James Rallison'. Beside James was a female with long dark-brown hair that falls down her shoulders and also on her name tag it says her name is 'Jaiden Animeyshions'. Mr. Rallison had a bunch of Identification card around his elbow.

"Hey Kids!" James smiled. Well finally having someone energetic to see after that tired and bored teacher. "Ready for the trip!"

"Hello!" Jaiden grinned after the dirty-blonde beside her, "As so you know by our name tags my name is Jaiden."

"And my name is James. And we're the one who's gonna take your permission slip and give you your identification card for the trip."

"Yep so line up a straight line kids!"

They all lined up and of course being the 'USUAL' Dumb and freak person Flash was, he shoved some kids on his way just to be the first in line, gaining some scoffs behind him. Both Jaiden and James frowned at him and being a witness at his atitude earlier they ignored Flash and smiled at the next kid in line. 

They took the permission slip from the kid behind Eugene and gave a him ID. Yep so be freaking aware that karma is digital kids. And Bullying is BAD! So yeah don't - don't do that.

Flash got shocked at what they just did to him,  "What the… That kid was behind me." 

They frowned at him, offended. James rolled his eyes, "We saw you push your classmates just to be the first in line."

"Yeah... We're not blind." says Jaiden.

"Just don't do that again okay?." He smiled softly at him. 

Thompson lowered his head like a puppy who just got caught chewing on his owner's slipper, "Yes sir."

Rallison smiled as he took his permission slip and gave him a ID, "Good."

"Let's just hope that would make Flash stop." Ned muttered beside Peter.

"I hope… " signed Peter.

But sometimes luck doesn't really appear.

As Both Peter and Ned had their turn to have a ID, James smiled at Peter. "Hey You worke- "

He was cut off by Flash taking Peter's field trip paper from his hand and took off running. 

"FLASH!" Both Jaiden and James frowned as Peter ran after Flash. Starting to regret being nice to Flash.

Eugene sprinted towards the door. After a few inches away from the door, He bumped on somebody making him fall flat on his butt. 

"Hey watch it kid." That voice belonged to Bucky Barnes with Sam Wilson beside him. Peter slowed down as he approached the trio. 

Flash looked at Bucky in awe as he stood up from the ground. 

"Peter?" Bucky frowned, feeling suspicious as Peter puts on a sheepish grimace. And along with Bucky's suspicion, Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Is this kid messing with you?" Sam asked sternly.

"What?" Flash laughed nervously, "We're friends right Parker?"

Peter frowned as Flash moved pathetically beside him and leveling his fist in the air for a fist bump which Peter didn't participate. But damn I would give an Oscar's award for Flash.

The whole scene, Bucky and Sam weren't giving Flash a glance. They were looking at the frown on Peter's face. The kid looked like someone was fooling him and didn't fell for it. So that gave Sam and Buck a hint that this kid really is messing with Peter.

Raising a brow at him, Peter brought his palm out. He said, "Give me the damn paper."

"Right… " Flash slapped the Peter's field trip paper on his palm. Rather a little harsh of how he slapped it, "I'll get back."

The Brunette rolled his eyes as Flash disappeared at the door. And now he had to deal with Bucky and Sam.

"Who is that idiot? And why did he had your paper?" Sam asked in a more stern voice.

"His name is Flash and he's just a jerk at my class." Peter hated how his voice squeaked at the 'just'.

Falcon frowned, "Flash? What kind of a dumb name is that?"

The web-slinger shrugged, "Maybe he got it from a toilet."

However that joke didn't shook the suspicion off them. Bucky leaned a little closer to Peter, "Is he messing with you?"

Peter denied with a head shook, "No."

Bucky and Sam raised their eyebrow in unison. 

"Do your Dad know about this?" questioned Sam.

"No because He's really just a jerk." Peter denied again.

Bucky signed deeply, "Okay. But if I see him mess with you again I'm telling Stark."

"But There's no need to tell him. I can handle it." 

Both of the Avenger shot him look. There really is nothing he could do to change their minds.

Peter signed, giving up. "Okay."

Sam nodded, "Okay kid get back with your class."

He signed before walking in the building. Well he can't promise Bucky and Sam that they wouldn't see Flash mock him again or mess with him. Because that's the last thing that would happen after a zombie apocalypse or a thousand years.

"Dude, what did they tell you?" Ned asked as he neared him.

"Flash is in trouble… " Peter muttered quietly.

His friend smirked as they neared Jaiden and James once again. "This field trip is getting exciting for me." 

They waited for a kid in front of them to be given a I.D before their turn. They were the last one to get an ID as a result of the earliest scene.

James smiled apologetically as he took both of their   slips, "Hey I'm sorry about what happened earlier but don't worry we gave Flash a warning."

Flash got a warning from Jaiden, James, Sam and Bucky. Who's next?

"Sir It's not your fault ." assured Peter.

Jaiden nodded, "Tell us if he does that again okay?"

Ned and Peter reluctantly nodded. 

"Hey Peter I remember you working here. You're Tony Stark's intern," James points out.

I would replace 'intern' to 'son' but I wouldn't do that unnecessarily at this moment.

The Brunette female beamed as she handed a ID to Ned, "Yeah, you don't need a ID. You already had one. Did you bring it?"

"Yep… It's in my bag." Peter mentioned his thumb to his bag before yanking his bag in front of his chest. He searched through his bag for a certain ID. Book. Not that. Papers. Nope. ID. Got it. He waved his ID i  
n his hand before slunging it around his neck.

"Good." Mr. Rallison smiled. The Duo turned around to face rest of the kids who are waiting with their teacher. "Okay kids. Time for the tour!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

"Here is the Lab where Tony Stark and Bruce Banner tinker." Jaiden points out.

However, Tony is the only one that is in the lab. Bruce was nowhere to be found.

"Wow… " Peter's classmates echoed in awe as they watch Tony test his RCS repulser on a metal wall.

Peter can't help but smirk of how it went. The repulser shot off a spherical blast that made a circle like dent on it and followed by five small blast at the same spot. Gosh that was cool. His Dad typed on his phone with a free hand and guessing that he would sent a text message to Peter.

Peter tapped on a shoulder that belonged to Mr. Rallison, "Sir can I go to the bathroom."

James raised a brow at him, "Got used to seeing that? Sure you can go."

He went to a bathroom for staffs that worked here. There are bathroom every room like his and then there's bathroom like in the public. He slipped out his phone to look at the text message once he got in the bathroom.

'Guessing you saw that. Thx kid' 

Peter grinned ear to ear as he typed back, 'Y.W. Dad ;)'

He thought he was the only one in the bathroom. Bruce came out of a bathroom stall. The t-shirt he's been wearing caught Peter's eyes. 

The Brunette snorted a laugh as Bruce walked to a sink beside him, "What's with the t-shirt?"

The doctor signed, "Tony hooked me into this."

The T-shirt is very funny to look at. It's a printed t-shirt that had a silly and crazy looking Hulk smashing a poor tree and the idiotic looking bubble text above Hulk that says 'AY EM HULK!!!'. Yep funny thing to look at.

Peter stifle his laugh on looking at it. Bruce frowned, "It's not funny."

Looking at Bruce's face made Peter lose control on his laughter.

He smiled once he got his laughter at ease, "It is funny Uncle Bruce."

The doctor looked down to his t-shirt before clearing his throat and turning to Peter, "How's the test out there?"

"Successful. No accidents." 

He beamed at the kid, "No questions to that with My coolest nephew."

Bruce ruffed his hair before leaving the bathroom and headed to the lab. He's right. No questions to that. Peter is the one who made the combining function and made sure it was safe to test. So certified safe by Peter.

He walked out of the bathroom. And now next stop is the canteen. yay…

"Okay kids lets have a lunch break." James announced.

"Yep The canteen is near the place where the rest of the Avengers train or have a meeting. So it's going to be exciting." Jaiden added.

Double yay…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

"It's been a honor Mr. Stark. Thank you."

The rest of the class sat at a canteen table. The reserved table and bench is long enough for all kids to fit. Tony and Jaiden is right in front of table near Peter who was with Ned at the edge of the chair. Flash is at the opposite side, fifth from the edge.

Tony nodded, "Is the table enough for all of them?"

"Yep."

James arrived from the computer office, "Jaiden, Dom needs your help with a system."

Ms. Animeyshions frowned, "Oh I don't think that's a great time right now."

"No you can go I'll keep the kids in touch." assured Tony.

She nodded before running to the office. James turned to the billionare, "We gave Flash a warning so I suggest to keep an eye on him."

Flash choked on his drink when he heard that. The kids around him - including Ned and Peter - tried to hide their giggles as they watch him wheeze and gasp in front of them.

"And that's Flash." Mr. Rallison pointed at Flash who was trying to catch his breath. 

Tony frowned at the wheezing kid after James left, "Woah Kid breathe. A warning isn't going to kill you."

"Tony!" Called out the voice that belonged to Pepper at the meeting room. The meeting room had the rest of the Avengers.

"I'll be right back." says Tony before entering and shading the glass room. Luckily the class snapped a picture of the Avengers way before it was dimmed by Tony.

Yet the class still can't move on how funny Flash looked so embarrassed. He goes all 'I'm the best' in school and now Tony Stark has been told about him getting a Warning. So embarrassing.

Peter was starting to feel that this field trip was getting more and more better.

"Ha ha Laugh it up." Eugene said with voice dipped in sarcasm, "Very funny."

"Just accept it Flash. You're not the best in school." The kid beside Ned smirked as the rest of the class snickered.

"No… I'm still the best." Thompson points out in great self-esteem.

Ned rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say…"

He glared at both Peter and Ned, "…And you two are still losers. Nothing about this day that proved about that stupid internship."

Ned challenged, "Why not ask Tony Stark himself?"

Peter frowned at Ned, giving the 'What are you doing?!' look at him. Ned just smirked at him as a reply and mentioned a finger at Tony who was with Cap and Nat walking to them. And don't ignore the fact that Bucky, Clint and Sam are on the other table behind them.

"Nothing went wrong to that mission boys. The media is just overthinking it." Nat said in a bored tone. Well not that bored compared to the teacher at the other edge of the table.

"I mean Why do they had to be like that?" Tony questioned, facing the two while walking backwards.

"Maybe it's Ross who wants the media to think that." replied Cap, "But whatever it is. It won't a big of a problem."

"True…" Tony and Nat signed in unison.

"Ok I'll get up." Then Cap left.

Tony turned to the table filled with kid who just finished their plates. "Now what are you all kids talking about while I'm gone?"

Flash ignored the question and raised his hand.

"Yes?" 

"Mr. Stark Is it true that Peter is your intern?" Peter could sense the smirk behind Flash's question and face.

Tony beamed as he ruffled Peter's hair, "Yes He is, Kid. Peter didn't lie about being my intern."

Okay Peter didn't reflect the smile on Tony's face. Because 98% this moment could lead to a disaster. He just hoped 2% is a big part of the 100%.

"This is too ridiculous." Flash muttered but it wasn't meant for Tony to hear. But he still. He heard it.

The billionare's smile turned into a offended frown. He asked with his voice raising in volume, "What do you mean by that?"

'Oh gosh…' Peter thought in his mind. 

The raise in Tony's voice caught Sam, Bucky and Nat's attention from the table. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Nat sat beside Clint. Damn I never noticed her get there.

Both Ned and Peter could see the obvious flicker of fear in Flash's eyes. But still he is hard-headed.

"How can someone like Peter could be your intern?"

Thankfully Flash didn't know about Peter being Tony's son and exchanging 'intern' to 'son' because that would make Tony pissed off more than ever.

Tony signed deeply before replying, "I'll tell you why. Peter is the coolest kid I ever met. So he is deserving to have that job."

"I'm the coolest kid in school. I'm Flash." Too much pride for my liking though.

Tony snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes, "Flash? That's the dumbest name I ever heard."

"It's cool Mr. Stark!"

Clint chimed in from the table, "And? What about that name that makes you better than Peter?"

"I'm better than him in every way. He's just a loser."

That's when Tony lost it. This jerk is calling his son a 'Loser' in front of his face. Right freaking in front of his face. Peter never given him a white hair and is super smart. And now someone is calling him a loser. Nope he can't let that pass.

"Okay Mr. I'm-so-cool. Let me tell you that Peter helped me with inventions, tests, and also the repulser I used earlier. And now, What about you that makes you better than Peter? What? Your stupid name that you got from a toilet?"

The class snickered at that.

Clint scorned, "Stark you're giving him too much credits. I'll say he got it from 'Failing his test in a Flash'." 

The whole room erupted in a more loud laughter. 

The class didn't do anything to interrupt this moment. Somebody really gotta show it to Flash. Their teacher, however, is just right where she was, sleeping on her palm.

While the laughter continued, Tony looked at Flash, daring him to continue while he was in the center of this embarrassment. 

James and Jaiden came back with puzzled faces. The dirty-blonde frowned, "Woah what's with the laughter earlier kids?"

One of the kids points out, "It's all on Flash sir!"

The duo frowned. Jaiden asked, "What happened?"

As the class explained, Tony excused Peter to come with him which was acceptable for both Jaiden and James.

They both walked to the elevator that would lead them to where the rooms are. The quiet sound really creeps Peter out. The tension is growing here. Weird tension.

Tony signed after a long silence, "Is that idiot messing for you?"

Peter shrugged, keeping his eyes averted, "He just a harmless bully."

"Why didn't you tell me that he was like that?"

The elevator door opened and Tony nudged him out.

"Because I can handle it Dad." Peter said as they stepped into the lobby.

Tony signed again, "I'm not saying you can't handle it. I'm saying you should tell me. Do you think by just ignoring him would make him stop? No it'll just make it worse. And I don't want you to fight in school."

His dad pulled him into a hug, "So next time. Tell me and No one should hurt you, you don't deserve that okay?"

Peter nodded as he buried his face into his shoulder.  
The warm strong arms around him had him feel safe.

Tony places a quick kiss on the top of his head as he patted him on the back.

His Dad is always there… that is what Peter going to keep in mind. Everytime.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll   
Okay BTW I made Bruce a character or attitude that would mouth at somebody behind their backs. Like Mark Ruffalo in some interview. Like on Paul Rud's interview, Mark mouthed 'Is this Paul Rud?' to the interviewer then the interviewer nodded and Mark walked away with a silent 'wow'. It's a funny character Mark had so why not use it on Bruce?

There's an hidden eater egg in here. There's three.  
Can you find it? Clue: It's youtube(r) related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay BTW I made Bruce a character or attitude that would mouth at somebody behind their backs. Like Mark Ruffalo in some interview. Like on Paul Rud's interview, Mark mouthed 'Is this Paul Rud?' to the interviewer then the interviewer nodded and Mark walked away with a silent 'wow'. It's a funny character Mark had so why not use it on Bruce?
> 
> There's an hidden eater egg in here. There's three.  
> Can you find it? Clue: It's youtube(r) related.


	3. NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!

Sneak peek for a future story. It's call 'Assassination _ _ ' the two last words are still unknown. The story that connect to this.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll   
"Dude You alright?" Ned asks worriedly as Peter tried to concentrate on opening his locker.

1\. Peter pinched the bridge of nose, trying to ease his headache that his spider senses caused. Okay what's the next number? Oh right. 5. And the next one? Shoot. He can't even freaking concentrate on this. He shook his head, trying to shake off the pain. The tingling spider senses had been going crazy since Thursday and now it's Monday. Damn.

"Peter, Are you okay?" Ned asked.

"My senses can't stop..." wispered Peter.

"Dude... Since when."

"Thursday."

"Why?"

Peter signed, "I don't know."

However that conversation with Ned somehow distracted his senses and make it ease. A little. Peter, somehow, managed to open his locker and a paper unexpectedly fell out. He thought the thing he caught is just a paper but it's not.

Fear slowly creeps up his spine when he met a picture of him and his dad, smiling and having a good time. Who had this without Peter and Tony knowing? He looked around the place for a certain suspiciousness that caused this. He turned back to the photo and noticed there's a note behind it. His world felt like it stopped in motion while turning the photo around.

In red ink looking like dripping blood, it says:

"You two are next..."


End file.
